Merry Christmas under the mistletoe
by tandy9evaG
Summary: A short Christmas fic. Sasuke has a guite unusual Christmas. ONESHOT


**Merry Christmas (under the mistletoe)**

A very irritated Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the road. Hatake Kakashi, casually Kakashi-sensei, had somehow managed to threaten him into coming to the Christmas party. Sasuke hated social gatherings with all his heart but he had to go to this one. Unless he wanted Kakashi-sensei to turn into him and dance around the village wearing a frilly maid's outfit. Sasuke knew his sensei would do it if he didn't come to the party, so he had to go to keep his reputation.

Sasuke entered the building grumpily. Annoyed he kicked his shoes off since everyone else's shoes were there too. He took off his coat. It was cold outside though there were no snow. Sasuke recognized Naruto's bright orange jacket, Sakura's shiny pink coat and some other's coats, too. Many students had come to the event and Sasuke didn't want to go any further. But he had to. Spending some time whit the others or maid's outfit? Wasn't such a hard decision.

Sasuke summoned up the indifferent mask to hide his anger and stepped into the party room. He stopped right in front of the door blinded by all the red in the room. Everyone was dressed in red. Well not everyone. Can't really imagine Hyuuga Neji in red, can you? And Lee was of course dressed in green as Guy-sensei was dressed in green too.

As Sasuke finally was about to step further into the room Sakura ran straight to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed jumping to hug him. Sasuke would have fallen if he hadn't been expecting it. Sakura had started greeting him like that awhile go.

"Hn." was his own usual greeting.

"I wanted to be the first." Sakura squealed and before Sasuke managed to ask 'First at what?' the pink-haired girl had attached her wet lips on his still cold ones.

Sakura tried to get her tongue into Sasuke's mouth but Sasuke wouldn't let her, she pulled away smiling giddily. Still smiling she ran away and quickly Sasuke swept away the drool she left on his lips. He was wondering what just happened. Sakura had never been so forward with her attraction. What had brought it up now? Sasuke shook his head and attempted walked into the room again. He only got few steps forward when Ino ran to him.

She also gave him a long kiss wrapping her arms around his neck while Sasuke tried to push her away. Finally she parted from his lips and ran away to the same direction Sakura had run to with a slight blush on her cheeks. As he moved around the room more and more girls, whom he recognized as his fan club members, came up to him to give him a shy kiss on the cheek and few off the bravest even on his lips. This all was making Sasuke think that everyone had lost it.

Sasuke was getting very irritated. He hadn't come to the party to be kissed by girls. He thought that maybe some male company could cheer him up a little. He spotted Neji standing next to Kiba who was talking with Shino and headed their way. Once he reached them he tapped on Neji's shoulder to notify the Prodigy about his arrival. Kiba started chuckling as Neji turned to look at Sasuke. Neji frowned when he noticed Sasuke. Then he looked up sighing.

Sasuke looked puzzled at Neji's behaviour. The pale-eyed boy sighed again before leaning towards Sasuke and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sasuke froze. Why on earth would Hyuuga Neji kiss him? Even if it was only on the cheek. Sasuke somehow could understand his fan girls kissing him…But Neji? That left Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Teme!" Naruto's shout interrupted Sasuke's train of thought. The raven turned to look at the blond running to him. '_Now what?_' he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked few feet from Sasuke. "You never come to the parties…" Naruto continued but never finished when he noticed Neji pointed at the ceiling.

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked up and blushed fiercely. Quickly he looked at Sasuke and then up again. He was going to run but Neji appeared behind him smirked evilly.

"You have to respect traditions, don't you think so too Sasuke?" Neji asked from Sasuke who looked at him surprised. '_Where did that come from?_' he thought.

Naruto couldn't run away when Neji kept him at place. As Sasuke was about to look up to find out what they had seen up there, Naruto kissed him. Sasuke froze for a short moment till his face flushed with anger. '_This has gone too far._' Sasuke thought as he quickly pulled away from the blond.

"What hell's going on?!" the raven shouted making everyone's ears ring from the volume.

When nobody answered to him Sasuke stormed out of the room hastily pulling on his shoes. Once he had his shoes on he stomped out of the door slamming it shot with as much power as he managed. Facing Sasuke's rage the door didn't stand a chance. The poor door broke into pieces. Fortunately nobody was hit by the sharp wooden sticks flying from the doorway.

Hatake Kakashi was chuckling behind his mask holding his Icha Icha Paradise book which he had supposedly been reading. Though in truth he had watched the young Uchiha all night. The day before Kakashi had decided to play a prank on one of his students. Neither Naruto nor Sakura would have been better than Sasuke.

Kakashi had threatened Sasuke into coming to the party and when the raven stepped into the room a little earlier he had immediately made a reflection of mistletoe over Sasuke's head and made it follow the kid. Kakashi had been surprised when Neji prevented Naruto's escape. But none the less the prank had gone well. Now he just had to hope that Sasuke would never find out…Or Iruka. The brunette would make him pay…More than just the broken door…

The End

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto

This was a Christmas present for my friend and with her permission I put it out for you to read. I hope you like it (at least a little).

I know it's a little late for a Christmas fic. I went home for the holidays and there's no Internet.


End file.
